the female titan and the genius
by odstpilot
Summary: Hange walks in on Armin and the female titan


The female titan and the genius

Summary: Hange walks in on Armin and the female titan.

Ch 1

Armin headed down the hallway towards Annie's room. They were due on another expedition and having two titans greatly increased their firepower.

"And I'm spending more time with Annie than before." He said to himself, then shuddered in response; as memories came thru his mind. His first encounter with the deadly titan during the 57th expedition, and that the two were now paired with each other.

He found himself fantasizing about her titan form, about the two being intimate with each other, despite the apparent dangers involved. He knew it was an impossibility, but that didn't stop him from fantasizing.

"Her titan form does have a nice figure, though." Armin muttered to himself.

His thoughts are interrupted by breathing. It was deep, like a titan's. Grabbing his swords, he headed closer to the noise, hoping it wasn't a titan.

"Please don't let it be a titan." He muttered.

He finds himself outside the large wooden doors of the main hall. He briefly wondered how a titan could fit in there, without destroying the walls and ceiling. He opens the door and sees the female titan. She is sitting upright, her legs spread in a straddle. He can't help but admire her figure, and her flexibility in titan form was something to behold.

"Annie?" He asks, closing the door behind him. He un-sheaths his swords, hoping he wouldn't have to use them. The titan shifter notices his presence, reaches out to him. Grabbing him with one hand, she pushes him to her crotch area.

Armin is confused for a moment. Sure, the two were having sex, but Armin figured it would be impossible with her titan form, since titans didn't have genitals to speak of. Armin looks up at Annie, who looks down at him in return. She rocks her hips back and forth and holds Armin close to the flesh.

Armin quickly puts the pieces together, and quickly drops his pants. His erection presses against the hot titan flesh, feeling very warm. Armin sighs in pleasure, and thrusts forward. Annie purrs in response and opens her legs to a 180-degree straddle to give Armin more access, though the human-titan size difference is noticeable.

Annie puts a hand over her mouth, and lets out a muffled roar of pleasure, and feels Armin reaching his climax, his sperm dripping on her flesh. Not finished yet, she pushes Armin to the ground, and gently mounts him aware that she could accidently kill him if she wasn't careful.

"Annie." Armin sighs as Annie grinds on him and feels something wet emanate from her. His curiosity getting the better, he feels around her crotch and pulls his hands back, noting they are covered with a sticky substance.

He only looks up, and suddenly has Annie's tongue pushed into his mouth. The two are enjoying their moment of intimacy, when they hear the door being opened.

"Armin? Annie? What are you two doing?" Hange asked.

The two freeze and look at her, with a deer in the headlights look.

Hange then realizes what they were doing, and grins.

"Oh, this is so amazing! I never would have imagined a titan and a human being intimate with each other. Eren and Mikasa are freaked out by the idea, though I wouldn't mind getting to know Eren's titan form a little closer if you know what I mean." Hange said.

Annie uprights herself, and Armin sits up, looking at their resident crazy girl in disbelief.

"What?" he flatly asked.

"I said-" Hange started.

"I heard what you said. Don't need to hear it again." Armin said.

"Tell me, Armin. Describe everything." Hange said.

The female titan then facepalms herself, clearly having enough with Hange's shit.

"No. That is private, and between me and Annie." Armin said.

Hange approaches Annie's crotch, and notices the sperm, and titan juice. She dips her hand in the juice and brings it to her face. Armin makes a noise of repulsion, causing her to rethink her plan.

"So, how does this taste?" Hange asked.

"That's disgusting!" Armin said.

"Wow. Armin Arlert. You can come up with complex and devious plans to stop the titan hordes, drawls the line at tasting the juices of his own titan lover." Hange said.

"Sister, get yourself a cup of coffee. This is private." Armin says, shoving a dollar in Hange's open hand, and shoves her out the door, with Annie's help.

"Hange, where is Annie and Armin? We're supposed to go on the expedition right now." Eren said, approaching the large room, seeing the mad scientist.

"The two are in the room, having sex." Hange said.

"I do not need to know that." Eren said, walking away.

"She's in titan form." Hange said.

Eren stopped in his tracks. The titan shifter walked back to the main door.

"Armin, is having sex with Annie's titan form?" Eren asked.

"Yes." Hange said. She seemed rather pleased with the discovery.

"Now I really don't want to know." Eren said, walking away.

"Oh, come on! You're the only other titan shifter we have. Don't tell me you're a little interested in your titan's physiology." Hange said.

Armin moaning in pleasure caught their attention, and they headed back to take a look. He was on the ground, and Annie was giving him a blowjob. When he was fully aroused, she then pushed him to her groin, and proceeded to gyrate on him.

"Hange, why are you and Eren doing at the door?" Levi asked, Mikasa walking behind him.

"Take a look." Hange said, moving aside.

Levi and Mikasa looked thru the slightly open door and were shocked at what they saw.

"No-one, and I mean no-one must know about this. If word gets out…" Levi said.

"I understand." Hange said.

Levi than turned to Mikasa and Eren.

"Are you two…" Levi started.

"No!" Mikasa and Eren shouted at the same time.

"One thing is for certain. We can never unsee what we just saw." Eren said.

His point was proved, when Armin and Annie finished their romp, letting out cries of pleasure.


End file.
